1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates generally to an improved data processing system, and, in particular, to a data processing system for managing data processing systems. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for managing deployment of an application pattern based application on a runtime platform.
2. Description of the Related Art
Application patterns are used to construct applications. These application patterns, for example, may specify steps performed by the applications. The steps performed by the applications include steps that use application programming interfaces. The application programming interfaces specified for use by the applications may be provided as a service by any number of different providers.
Some application programming interfaces require authorized access before an application can use the application programming interfaces. For example, some services require an administrator perform steps to configure the application for using the services.
These applications may be deployed onto runtime platforms for running on the runtime platforms. Deployment of an application on a runtime platform may include installing and configuring the application for running the application on the runtime platform. The application programming interfaces used by the running application may be local or remote to the runtime platform where the application is running. One type of runtime platform is a cloud computing based runtime platform.
Cloud computing involves the delivery of computing resources of a data processing environment. Through the use of services hosted in the data processing environment, cloud computing provides applications access to the computing resources of the data processing environment. Computing resources of a cloud computing provider may include hardware resources, software, information, and other services. Computing resources of a cloud computing provider may be located in a single location or widely distributed. The data processing environments of a cloud computing provider are typically located at server computers in a location that is remote to the users. The computing resources in the data processing environments of a cloud computing provider may be provided by the user, by the cloud computing provider, and by third-party providers of computing resources. The users of a particular data processing environment of a cloud computing provider may be consumers and corporate users. In some situations the users of a data processing environment may also be corporate users from two or more corporations who are sharing use of resources.
Any changes associated with services in use by an application on a runtime platform, may require an administrator perform additional steps to re-configure the application. For example, a service may move location, become unavailable, or require new or different authorization.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method, apparatus, and computer program product that takes into account at least some of the issues discussed above.